The Quest to End all Quests
by the touched
Summary: An adventurer is journeying deeper than anyone has ever gone in the wilderness, when he meets the most revered of all of Runescape's players, who gives him a task that plunges him on an epic quest. With the fate of Gielinor in the balance, the adventurer doesn't have an easy task, but makes some unlikely allies that help along the way.


The adventurer lugged his sword through the icy tundra of the North Lands, cutting a path through the ice and snow that stretched on uninterrupted for miles in every direction. The adventurer had been travelling for nearly a month in the North Lands, and the meager cloak that he wore about him was covered in holes and rips. The adventurer suddenly became alert as he realized something was behind him. The adventurer spun around and drew out his adamant scimitar, and dodged the beast that charged at him. The adventurer turned to face the beast and held his scimitar out in front of him as he began to circle the beast. He could not believe his eyes, it was a King Black Dragon, that was attacking him. The adventurer knew he was no match for the King Black Dragon, and began sprinting away, the KBD hot on his trail. The adventurer felt searing heat behind him from the flames of the dragon. In all directions there was nothing but snow, so the adventurer realized he had to fight or die.

The adventurer dropped to the ground as a fireball flew over him, and the adventurer slid under the dragon's belly holding his sword up and slicing open the dragon's belly. The adventurer popped as the dragon roared in agony and turned to face him. The dragon shot another fireball at him and when he ducked, the dragon wrapped its tail tightly about him, squeezing the breath out of him. The dragon lifted him up to its mouth, and the adventurer threw his scimitar into one of the dragon's heads, and the scimitar was lodged in the throat and one of the dragon's heads died. Bellowing with pain, the dragon dropped the adventurer, and the adventurer pulled out a mithril sword. The dragon was dazed from pain, so the adventurer charged lodging the mithril sword deep in the neck of the second dragon's head. The dragon bellowed in pain once more. Finally the adventurer pulled out a bronze hatchet and began hacking away at the dragon's third head, and cut it off. The adventurer pulled his mithril sword out of the dragon's neck and stabbed it in the heart. The dragon died and disappeared, leaving behind the adventurer's adamant scimitar, 15,000 gp, dragon bones, black dragonhide, and a dragon kiteshield, all of which the adventurer put in his bag. The adventurer spotted a fire in the distance and began walking towards it.

When he reached the fire, he saw some meat roasting over it, as well as a hut nearby. The adventurer knocked on the door of the hut, and an old man with a beard stepped out. "You must be cold, come inside", said the old man. "Thanks" said the adventurer and he walked inside. The adventurer took off his boots and shook all the snow out of them. Then he warmed his feet near the toasty fire. "You must have travelled a long way", said the old man, "where are you from?" "Lumbridge" replied the adventurer. "Ahh..." said the old man, "I happen to come from Lumbridge as well, but that was many many years ago" "What's your name" asked the old man. "NightStryker" replied the adventurer," and yours?" "Zezima", said the old man. At hearing this the adventurer's eyes went wide with shock, "The Zezima!" he said. "Yes" replied Zezima. "What are you doing all the way out here?" asked NightStryker. "Stay out of the public eye, people were asking too many things of me, treating me as if I was a god, so I came here to escape all that" said Zezima. "But you are a god" said NightStryker. "Exactly" said Zezima, "I see you are no different than the rest" "No, I'm sorry, it's just that I've never met you in person, only read about all your deeds and accomplishments" said NightStryker. "Apology accepted" said Zezima, "but tell me, what's a level 50 doing all the way out here in level 200 Wildy?" "I don't know, I just came out here to explore I guess" said NightStryker. "It's getting late", said Zezima, "I'll talk to you more tomorrow" Zezima crawled into a bed at the far end of the room, and NightStryker took off his cloak and used it as a blanket, as he had done many times before. Then he drifted of to dreamland.


End file.
